headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors/C
Cait Johnson Cait Johnson played the role of a walker on the "Beside the Dying Fire" episode of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Camryn Manheim Camryn Manheim is a television actress. She was born in Caldwell, New Jersey on March 8th, 1961. Camryn played the role of Delia Banks in seasons 2-5 of the CBS paranormal television series Ghost Whisperer. Carey Cannon Carey Cannon is an American television actress. She was born in Cape May, New Jersey on December 12th, 1967. Carey played the role of a female Oracle on three episodes of the WB Network television series, Angel. She appeared in "I Will Remember You", "Parting Gifts" and "To Shanshu in L.A.". Carol Avery Carol Avery played the minivan mom in the "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" episode of Angel. Carol Marsh Carol Marsh was a British film actress born Norma Lilian Simpson in Southgate, London, England on May 10th, 1926. She died on March 6th, 2010 at the age of 83. Carol Marsh played the role of Lucy Holmwood in the 1958 film Horror of Dracula. Carole Skinner Carole Skinner was an Australian film and television actress. In the horror genre, she played the role of a werewolf nun named Yara in The Howling III: The Marsupials. Casey Wyman Played Daniel on American Horror Story: Asylum. Cathy Fielding * Played a nun at Briarcliff Manor in American Horror Story: Asylum. Celia Weston Celia Weston is a television actress born in Spartanburg, South Carolina on December 14th, 1951. For fans of 1980s sitcoms, she is best known for playing the role of Mel's Diner waitress Jolene Hunnicutt on Alice. In 2014, Celia began playing a character named Lillian Hemmings on the FX Network television series American Horror Story under the subtitle "Freak Show". Charles Lloyd Pack Charles Lloyd Pack was a British film actor. He was born in East London in England on October 10th, 1902. He died in London on December 22nd, 1983 at the age of 81. He played Sir Joshua Bing in Vampire Over London in 1952. He played a chemist in Curse of the Demon in 1957. He played the president of the medical council in The Revenge of Frankenstein in 1957. He played Doctor Seward in Horror of Dracula, also in 1958. He played Hardcastle in Corridors of Blood that same year. He had an uncredited role as a man at Private View in The Man Who Could Cheat Death. He played a vicar in The Reptile in 1966. Charlotte Austin Charlotte Ward Charlotte Ward is a baby who played infant Judith Grimes on episodes of AMC's The Walking Dead, along with her twin sister, Clara Ward. Chelsey Valentine Played Missy Stone in American Horror Story: Asylum. Chloë Sevigny Played Shelley on American Horror Story: Asylum. Chris Avram Chris Avram was a Romanian actor who played the role of Frank Ventura in the 1971 Mario Bava film Twitch of the Death Nerve. Chris Gauthier Chris Gauthier played a character named Shack in Freddy vs. Jason. Chris Marquette Chris Marquette played the role of Charlie Linderman in Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. Chris Wiggins Chris Wiggins is a British television actor and voice actor. He was born in Blackpool in Lancashire, England on January 13th, 1931. In the horror genre, Chris is best known for playing the role of Jack Marshak on Friday the 13th: The Series. He was also the voice of Slim on the "The Haunted Mine" episode of Tales from the Cryptkeeper. Chris Viteychuk Christine Woods Christine Woods is a television actress. She played the role of Dawn Lerner on episodes from season five of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Christoph Sanders Christoph Sanders is an American film actor. He was born in Hendersonville, North Carolina on April 21st, 1988. In the horror genre, Christoph is best known for playing the role of Ned Banks on the CBS television series Ghost Whisperer. Christopher Matthew Cook Christopher Matthew Cook played Sergeant Licari on episodes of season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. Christopher McDonald Ciaran Hinds Claire Riley Claire Riley played the role of a TV reporter in Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. Clara Thomas Clara Lauren Thomas is an American television actress. She was born in Los Angeles, California on March 16th, 1993. Clara's first work in television was playing the role of Melinda Halliwell in the season two of the WB Network television series Charmed entitled, "Morality Bites". This is Clara's first, and to date, only work in the medium. Clara Ward Clara Ward is a baby who played infant Judith Grimes on episodes of AMC's The Walking Dead, along with her twin sister, Charlotte Ward. Claud Allister Claud Allister was a British film actor. He was born in London, England on October 3rd, 1888 and died in Santa Barbara, California on July 26th, 1970 at the age of 81. Also credited as Claude Allister, he played the role of Sir Aubrey in the Universal Pictures film Dracula's Daughter in 1936. Clea DuVall Clea DuVall is a film and television actress. She was born in Los Angeles, California on September 25th, 1977. She played Marcie Ross in an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She played Stokely "Stokes" Mitchell in The Faculty. She played Bashira Kincaid in Ghosts of Mars and she played Wendy Peyser on American Horror Story: Asylum. Cloris Leachman Cloris Leachman is an American film and television actress. She was born in Des Moines, Iowa on April 30th, 1926. In horror fiction, Teri is best known for playing Transylvanian housekeeper Frau Blucher in the 1974 Mel Brooks comedy, Young Frankenstein. Colby Johannson Colby Johannson played the role of Shack's friend in Freddy vs. Jason. He was the jock at the corn field rave who had his head twisted around by Jason Voorhees. Colin Salmon Collin Sutton Played a man on on American Horror Story: Asylum. Colton Shock Colton Shock (credited as Colton Schock) played the role of a cruel child in Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. Cornelia Thaw Played one of Dracula's brides in the original 1931 film adaptation of Dracula by Universal Pictures.